


Maybe Missing You a Little

by lyricalnights



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:27:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricalnights/pseuds/lyricalnights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Colton's having a good time in London, for sure. But there's still a little something missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe Missing You a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aerowyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerowyn/gifts).



It must be said, here and now, that Colton Haynes does NOT polish his cheekbones.

Anyone who says otherwise is a dirty liar. Probably a dirty liar by the name of Hoechlin.

Honestly, catch a guy examining his profile in the mirror once, maybe twice (a day) and it’s like there’s something weird going on.

Anyway, Colton Haynes is not a cheekbone polisher. That’s all I’m saying.

What Colton is, is late. Really late.

“But, Colton,” you ask. (It’s my story; you do what I tell you to.) “How can you be late for the internet?”

This is how: you have Christmas in New York City, because, honestly, who wouldn’t? You visit family, you visit friends, you haul around your ridiculously adorable nephew, and you just generally have a cracking good time.

After that, like, the day after, and it’s a good thing I can sleep on the actual floor in an airport because there is no hangover like a turkey dinner hangover, you fly to London to continue visiting friends and making all the merry you can.

That is a lot of merry. It’s just how we roll.

Get to London. Spend a couple of days seeing the sights, hanging with all the crew you can gather. Catch up, get silly, get loud, get crazy.

Get on Instagram. Crosspost to Twitter.

I know it’s a habit I probably ought to break, but in the moment it just feels so right. Nothing can be done to stop it.

Head out to Stonehenge. Be a little amazed by the feelings it evokes, this piece of wonder crafted by man, but looking like the plaything of God. Take a moment to breathe it all in- this moment, this monument, these people, this life you’ve been living seemingly out of nowhere.

Get a little choked up.

Make a stupid face, mug for the camera, get a hold of yourself.

Then it’s New Year’s Eve, and you enjoy the hell out of yourself. You’re young, and beautiful, and surrounded by the equally young and beautiful. You drink, you dance, you make silly faces, and you maybe do a karaoke duet with Hoechlin (though you’ll deny it later.)

You wake up feeling like you’ve been eating dirty socks. You take a moment to wonder how you know what a dirty sock tastes like. You check to make sure your socks are still on your feet, just in case.

Whew.

As you sink back into the pillows in a haze of blissful sock-related relief, you catch sight of the clock beside the bed and think “why the hell am I awake at 8am on New Year’s Day?”

Then you sit up and realize that you are late for the internet.

Boom. There you go.

*******

Keahu fiddled with the tiny camera, twitching it back and forth in an attempt to figure out the best angle for both men to be in frame at once.

“Quit messing with it already; you’ll break it off,” Stephen said, walking up behind Keahu to drop a kiss on the top of his head while handing him a glass of champagne.

“That’s what my mother always threatened,” Keahu smirked, tipping his head back in a blatant ploy to attract another kiss.

Stephen settled beside Keahu in the middle of the sofa, draping an arm around his shoulders and grinning right back. “A wise woman, clearly.”

“Maybe he’s not going to call,” Keahu said, the smile disappearing from his face as he glanced again toward the laptop sitting on the coffee table. “It’s already almost half-past midnight. Maybe he’s still partying, or in a ditch somewhere, or with someone else…”

“You need to drink more and calm down,” Stephen cut him off before the rant could really wind up. Keahu had been known to go whole minutes without pausing for breath when he got into a state. “It’s, like, 8 in the morning there. He’s probably still sleeping it off. Alone.”

Stephen, Keahu and Colton didn’t always maintain a strictly exclusive relationship, but they had agreed before Colton went off on his Christmas to New Year’s jaunt that they’d prefer he not hook up with anyone while he was away. Keahu didn’t really think he would violate that agreement, but the holidays always seemed to bring out his insecurities.

As if to prove Stephen right, the little incoming icon began to flash on the laptop. Stephen and Keahu turned to see the image of Colton, still wiping the dampness of a shower off his face and in the process very much looking like he was polishing his cheekbones.

“Hi there, Colton Vain,” Stephen said, probably only using that nickname because he knew how irritating it was. “Are we interrupting your beauty routine?”

“Ha-bloody-ha,” said Colton, trying to look annoyed but only succeeding in looking owlish. “Nice words for someone who got up literally less than three hours after going to sleep in order to wish you a happy New Year.”

“You know we love you and your crazy ways,” Keahu said, leaning forward to smile into the camera. “Are you having a good time?”

“I’m having a great time. Would be better with you here, though.” Colton returned the smile, his face softening into the familiar expression that was just for them.

“Hmm,” said Stephen, tapping his cheek in mock-thoughtfulness. “How can we encourage Colton to hurry back to us here in the good old U.S. of A?”

“I’ll bet I can think of a way,” Keahu said, carefully placing his glass of champagne on the coffee table before sliding his hand smoothly up Stephen’s thigh to nudge against the fly of his jeans.

“Yeah, that might do it,” Colton said, his voice suddenly high and strained. He leaned back from the screen and they could see he was lying against the pillows on a hotel bed, nothing on but a towel wrapped low around his waist. He reached for the knot holding it closed.

“Uh-uh,” Stephen said, remarkably evenly for someone being stroked through worn denim. “You made us wait to see you, and now it’s your turn to wait a while. Hands on the bed.”

Colton gawked a moment, then smiled. He never liked to admit he loved these little games, but they definitely kept things spiced up when he was away from them filming in Vancouver. Looks like the effect crossed continents as well as countries. He laid his hands flat against the bed covering, though he did take the chance to spread his legs a little to relieve the building pressure.

“Your call, babe,” Stephen continued, glancing over at Keahu. “What’ll it be?”

Keahu looked Colton in the eye through the camera lens for a moment before giving him an outrageously cheesy wink. 

“Enjoy the show.” With that, he slid off the couch and onto his knees in front of Stephen, pressing his face against the other man’s crotch before pulling back a bit to open his jeans.

Colton shifted and sighed at the same time Stephen drew in his breath sharply. He knew exactly what it felt like to be under those lips and that tongue. Keahu had a wicked mouth, and he wasn’t shy about using it.

One of Stephen’s hands settled against the back of Keahu’s head, stroking through the short hair there. Keahu’s hands pushed Stephen’s jeans down below his hips, then returned. One brushed against a sensitive nipple, causing Stephen to jump and gasp, while the other held the base of his cock steady as he mouthed along the shaft.

“Come on,” Colton whispered harshly, flexing his fingers against the bed. “Suck him. Come on, please.”

Stephen looked up at him, as though to check that he was behaving himself. Then he tugged a little on Keahu’s hair, urging him onwards. Taking the hint, Keahu slid his mouth over the top of Stephen’s cock and began to suck, making no effort to be quiet or neat.

Colton moaned outright at the noises coming from the pair, as Stephen’s head tipped back and he panted through clenched teeth. Both men’s hips soon started moving in tandem, tiny little jerks and circles. Keahu tapped Stephen’s thigh in warning. He was fine with a bit of movement, but not enough to choke.

Stephen nodded shortly in agreement, then asked “faster?” Keahu sped up both his hand and his mouth, tightening them around Stephen at the same time. It felt like ages, eons, to Colton, but was probably only a few short minutes before Stephen cried out and he saw Keahu swallowing convulsively before pulling off to rest his head against Stephen’s thigh.

They hadn’t sat long that way before Colton made a noise of pure frustration and both looked up to see him twisting the cover of the bed in each fist. 

“Seriously, guys,” he complained. “Are you just going to leave me like this?”

The other men laughed, then shook their heads. 

“I suppose we really should do something about him,” Stephen said.

“About him?” Keahu looked indignant. “What about me?”

“Might as well deal with the pair of you at once, I guess,” Stephen replied, hauling Keahu up to unfasten his jeans and pull them down. “Turn around.”

Soon, Keahu was lying across Stephen’s lap, facing the camera, with one arm grabbing the couch behind their heads and the other braced against the seat. Stephen, having acquired a palmful of the lotion left stashed the cushions for just such an event, set his hand, unmoving, on Keahu’s cock.

“Okay,” Keahu said breathlessly. “Colton, you’re allowed to touch now. Stephen, you’re fucking required to touch. Go for it.”

Colton’s hands shot up like a rocket, pulling loose the towel and grasping for his long-neglected erection. Stephen’s hand closed around Keahu at the same time and the collective noise was gloriously obscene. It wasn’t long before the two men were shuddering, coming one right after the other. Quiet descended briefly on the little group until Stephen began to poke at Keahu’s sides, almost but not quite tickling him.

“Off, you,” he said. “You’re not a lightweight and we’ll be stuck together before long.” Keahu made a face at him, but shuffled sideways to collapse backward onto the couch, pants still twisted around his knees.

On the other side of the screen, Colton had slid sideways to lie with half his face buried in the crook of his elbow, still peering over that arm to watch his lovers joking and shoving good naturedly with each other.

“I’ll be back in a couple of days, guys,” he said, jaw cracking on a yawn in the middle of the last word.

“Don’t fall asleep like that,” Keahu warned. “You know how Hoechlin is about bursting in on people.”

“Would serve him right,” Stephen scoffed. “If I ever have to witness him and O’Brien humping in a supply closet again, it’ll be too soon.”

“I’ll get up in a minute,” Colton said, even as his eyes were starting to drop closed and his hand reached lazily for the off switch on the laptop. “Love you.” It was mumbled into the mattress but still audible.

“Love you, too.” The reply came just before the picture winked out. “Hurry home.”

**Author's Note:**

> For my darling friend, because I knew she wanted some. I hope the characterization isn't too off-base.


End file.
